Deserving
by Luneve
Summary: A short little story about a cocky vampire king and his favorite human. I decided to make this into a series of mini-stories. I'd like to say one-shots but some of them will be continued in a second chapter so...yeah.


**This my first Adventure Time drabble and after seeing the commercial for the new episode and reading some of the stuff you guys already wrote I knew I just had to write one. **

**I absolutely love this couple to death!**

**Also, I don't own Adventure Time. Enjoy and review.**

Fionna sat outside in the woods crying her eyes out. It was completely un-awesome to be crying like a little baby but the lump in her throat only got bigger and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Now they streamed freely down her cheeks, stinging her eyes and making her feel even worse about herself. What kind of adventurer was she? Crushing on some guy who was way out of her league and then crying over her like some-

"Hey, Weepy Willow, you're flooding the forest."

"What?" asked Fionna, looking around in panic. Now she was causing disasters too? The forest looked dry enough though and Fionna turned to the source of the voice.

Floating a couple feet above the ground as usual was Marshall Lee, the vampire king, in all his skinny-jean clad glory.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" asked Fionna unenthusiastically as she quickly wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her favorite blue shirt.

"A lot of things," said Marshall as he landed on the ground next to Fionna and offered her a hand up, "but that's not the problem right now, is it?" Fionna refused the hand and got up herself, trying to keep the last bits of her dignity intact after letting the vampire see her cry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Fionna, trying to blow over what just happened.

"Don't be like that. Come on, you can trust me. Something's obviously bothering you, just tell me," said Marshall in his best convincing tone of voice.

Fionna sighed, "okay, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You're already dead."

"Eh, details," he said with shrug before focusing on Fionna once again.

"Well I was at the Gumball Ball-

"What did Prince Bubblebutt do now?" Marshall asked, interrupting Fionna.

"He's not a Bubblebutt," argued Fionna.

"You're gonna defend the guy who made you cry?" asked Marshall, raising his eyebrows.

"No, yes, well it wasn't really his fault."

"What happened?" asked Marshall while rolling his eyes.

"I got all dressed up in a _dress_ and a _purse_ for the ball because of Cake."

"Yeah?"

"And when I got there, Prince Gumball was really nice, but then he took me up to his bedroom-

"Seriously? I didn't know Bubblebutt had it in him," said Marshall in awe.

"It wasn't like that!" exclaimed Fionna, blushing furiously, "it turned out it was the Ice Queen in disguise. Prince Gumball wasn't the one who said all those really kind things to me and he doesn't like me either, apparently we're just pals."

"That guy doesn't deserve you."

"He's a prince, dude."

"Doesn't mean he deserves you," said Marshall with a shrug.

"Oh sure, if a _prince_ doesn't deserve someone like me then whom do _you_ think does?" asked Fionna with a roll of her eyes.

Marshall grinned, showing his fangs. "Me."

She was sure she had heard him wrong. "Huh?"

"Me. I deserve you."

"Very funny Marshall, I appreciate your attempt to cheer me up, can you just leave now?" she asked, not believing him at all.

Marshall moved quickly and in a moment Fionna found herself pressed up against one of the nearby trees with the vampire a little too close for comfort. "Who's joking?"

Fionna's heart sped up and she knew she was blushing like crazy.

"So cute," he murmured as he leant in even closer. In a moment his lips were on hers. They were cool against hers but not unpleasant in anyway. A surge of pain shot through her as his fangs dug into her lips. She quickly broke the kiss and glared at him.

"What was that for?" she demanded, putting a finger to her mouth and touching her now-bleeding lower lip.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Marshall said with a laugh, licking his fangs, "if it's any consolation, you're delicious." A bit of her now gray blood lingered on his lips.

Fionna's face was as red as a strawberry and Marshall couldn't help but laugh some more. She turned around and began to walk off in the direction of her tree house.

"Aw, Fi, are you mad?" asked Marshall.

Fionna turned around with fresh tears in her eyes. Marshall frowned at the sight. He liked to tease her but he wasn't supposed to make her _cry._ He floated over to her as quickly as he could and landed next to her again.

"Fi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he apologized.

Suddenly Marshall was flying backwards and landed with a thud on the ground. Fionna leaned over him, admiring her fist for a moment before flashing him one of her beautiful smiles. The vampire groaned in pain as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the ground.

Fionna giggled and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Marshall."

**What do you think? If you like it, tell me, I'll write another :)**


End file.
